


Selfish

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, Sweet, ignis love, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Ignis thinks wanting to care for the others is selfish.





	Selfish

Though the others may moan and groan about long stretches on the road, sleeping in the tent, eating on the run, Ignis had his reasons for doing this. Truthfully, the whining from Prompto and Noctis could take their toll after _too_ long, and even Gladio, with his love for camping, could get testy, but Ignis had the patience of a Saint. For the most part, anyway. This patience paid off, in quite a literal sense, when after a week or two on the road, they were able to splurge on a few days in a hotel.

Rest and Relaxation were a necessity, and when they could afford it, Ignis selfishly indulged. Though in the eyes of the others, he simply _allowed_ it for their sake. No one ever seemed to notice it was always Ignis’ idea to push the two large beds together. Or that it was always his suggestion they turn in early, giving them more time to simply bask in the comfort they brought one another before falling asleep. Or that he was the first to initiate any cuddling, simply because he _wanted it_.

Yes, in this one thing, Ignis was completely selfish. However, if they all benefited, was it truly selfish? Perhaps it was the way he enjoyed seeing Prompto draped over Gladio’s much larger frame, like a cat sunbathing on a tree branch, that was selfish? Or the way he could drown in Noctis’ sleepy eyes when they gazed at one another. Or even the way Gladio’s strong arm curved perfectly behind his neck, making a wonderful pillow while the man idly stroked his hair in _just the right way_. Perhaps his selfishness lay in his enjoyment of Prompto’s soft giggles as he brushed his fingertips across the man’s faded stretch marks. Though it could have been how safe he felt snuggling in close to Gladio’s side after Prompto overheated and moved to stretch out on his stomach next to Noctis. And of course, he could hardly ignore the way, even after all this time, butterflies took flight in his belly when Noctis twinned their fingers together.

If it was selfish to take pride in those you love, then by the Astrals, he was selfish.

Smiling to himself, Ignis mindlessly traced the lines of Gladio’s tattoo as he listened to Noctis and Prompto mumble back and forth in their sleep. It was these rare, quiet moments, late at night when he could relish in the closeness of his companions, he would remember for the remainder of his days.

“MmmIggy?”

“Ah, apologies, Gladio. Did I wake you?” Ignis ceased his finger movements.

“Nah, it felt nice. Why’re you still awake?” the man asked, his deep voice rumbling in the stillness of the night.

“An active mind makes sleep difficult,” Ignis replied quietly.

Gladio’s low chuckle shook the bed. “You sure it isn’t your Ebony addiction?”

“It hasn’t affected me thus far,” Ignis countered, reaching up to rub his fingers over Gladio’s beard.

“So, what’re you thinking about that’s kept you up?”

Ignis purred out a laugh. “Probably not what you think, dear.”

“Well,” Gladio began, tugging Ignis against his chest. “I was thinking how glad I am you do this for us.”

Ignis’ eyes widened, and he stiffened against Gladio.

“Don’t think we don’t notice how hard you push us just so you can spoil us like this,” Gladio told him.

“I do nothing of the sort,” huffed Ignis.

“Guys,” whined Prompto, “can you keep it down?”

“Sorry, Sunshine,” Gladio replied, reaching across Ignis to ruffle his blond hair.

Sighing, Prompto rolled toward Ignis, pressing his forehead between the man’s shoulders. “The big guy’s right, though. We all know the reason we’re all here like this right now is cuzza you. We’d never be able to afford a three-day hotel stay if you didn’t nudge us to take on hunts and stuff.”

“See, Pipsqueak knows what’s up.”

Ignis was glad the room was dark because he was firmly pinned in place with nowhere to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Ig. We know you like to take care of us.”

“Spoil us.”

“Fuss over us,” Noctis added groggily from Prompto’s other side.

“Does that bother you? Any of you?” Ignis asked, his lips brushing Gladio’s skin as he whispered the words.

“Don’t be dumb,” Noct grumbled.

“Course not, Ig!” exclaimed Prompto, kissing his shoulder.

“Believe it or not, we love you as much as you love us, and when you love someone, you wanna take care of ‘em.”

“Spoil them.”

“Fuss over them.”

“There’s actually something we should say to you that we don’t say enough,” Gladio said softly.

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto agreed.

Noctis yawned widely.

“And what might that be?” Ignis asked, his heart thumping. The darkness seemed heavy as he waited for the response. Three bodies pressed in on him, touching him or kissing him if they could reach.

“Thank you, Ignis.”

“For everything.”

“We love you.”

Try as he might, Ignis could not reply past the lump in his throat. If he could feel so loved, so fulfilled, perhaps he would indulge this selfish behavior of his more often.


End file.
